Sweet Midsummer Rain
by Savage Eden
Summary: Aragorn's POV, Aragorn/Legolas Slash. I suck at summaries...Just read it! Sweet Fluffy Slash


Yes I am totally aware I removed "And his Wings Will Shroud the Sun." Frankly, I hated that godforsaken story. It wasn't going to be good. Didn't start good. Just plain sucked. So here's my apology fic to everyone. Hope y'all like this little story. It's Aragorn's POV.

****

Sweet Midsummer Rain

My eyes fluttered open as the morning's first rays of sunlight streamed upon my sleeping form, twisted in the layers of my bedroll. Stretching like a large tomcat, a yawn emerged from my lips. It was the Fellowship's 2nd week of travel. I woke to the crackling of the fire that Legolas had kindled on a few logs. Gimli had already seated himself beside the flames, munching thoughtfully on a loaf of bread. My greetings were only returned with a few grunts and a nod. With a smile I turned to Legolas, whose emerald green eyes sparkled cheerily as he greeted me with a shake of his hand. I couldn't help but lock my dark eyes with his, those same deep green ones that mesmerize me so. I shook these thoughts away and began to pack up my things, which the rest of the Fellowship had already succeeded in doing. In a few minutes, we were ready to resume travel.

~*~

The weather that had started out so sunny was beginning to falter. The sky darkened as it filled with fat gray storm clouds that threatened to pour their contents upon our humble troop. Near the late afternoon, Gandalf suggested we find shelter before the storm came. We had been trudging through a thin forest and as luck would have it, Legolas and his keen eyes had found a cave that would adequately shelter us from the oncoming rain. Thunder sounded in the distance like great cannon blasts and skinny fingers of lightning shot from the sky. No sooner had we unpacked and settled ourselves in the cave did the storm finally come down on us. Huge drops of water plummeted from the slate gray skies, puddles of the liquid forming. I sat near the mouth of the cave, watching as Legolas meticulously cleaned his bow and quiver and neatly placed them against the wall. His svelte form moved with the grace of a cat, his pallid skin aglow in the fire's light that we had started in the cave. He was beautiful, and I had loved the elven prince ever since I first saw him.

~*~

The Fellowship was asleep, except for Legolas and I. Legolas was on watch, perched on a boulder. To keep myself from staring, I turned my back to him. The storm continued with the same ferocity as before, drumming on the roof of the cave with a _tap tap tap. _Suddenly, a gleeful laugh reached my ears and I stood up. My eyes met a wonderful sight. Legolas had stripped himself of his tunic and boots, setting them inside the cave with his bow and arrows. The elf was dancing in the rain, twirling and laughing in nothing but his undershirt and leggings. I watched in amazement as his shirt clung to him, accentuating every muscle, every curve. His golden blonde locks hung about his shoulders in wet clumps, water running off of the ends. Legolas' face was alive with glee, water running down his cheeks. Before I could stop myself, I was at his side. Gingerly, I put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped beneath my touch, a tinge of red embarrassment appearing on his pale complexion. "Forgive me Aragorn, I have abandoned my watch." He said solemnly, I merely smiled. Suddenly a look of puzzlement came upon his face. "Why are you looking at me so strangely Aragorn? Is something wrong?" He inquired, I suddenly realized I had been staring at him yet again. "I-It's just that you're so beautiful." I spat out in a hurry, turning crimson myself. In my mind, I cursed myself for revealing my feelings. Backing away, I shook my head. "I'm sorry Legolas." I murmured. But the elf merely put a thin finger to my lips, silencing my apologies. Then I felt the warmth of his lips covering mine, those same lips I dreamt about tasting. My own mouth returned this gesture in full and soon our tongues wrestled in the rainy midsummer night. I had finally found the one I loved.

****

The** E**nd

How did yew like it??? R&R!!!


End file.
